


Regret, a Portrait

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: jump100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret, a Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["sedative" challenge](http://jump100.livejournal.com/6719.html) on [jump100](http://jump100.livejournal.com).

"How is he?"

"Sleeping. The doctor gave him a sedative."

"Is he...is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know. It's the second time he's collapsed."

"Touya--"

"The doctor said his condition was critical."

"Oh."

A long pause. The two boys stood side by side as they solemnly watched the jagged waves on a monitor screen. Their hands and shoulders brushed. Next to them, a man slept, unaware of his visitors. His face was fixed in a curious stillness, as if caught in time. 

His hand rested on a goban by the bed. On it, an unfinished game.


End file.
